What Happened Here?
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: BBC (because it's the best) Being Human fanfic AU. Mitchell's a ghost, Annie's a werewolf, and George's a vampire. Wrawr. It might be a /little/ OOC, but I mean, I just miss them so. I might make a second chapter if I get enough reviews.


What Happened To Us?

-BBC (because it's the best) Being Human fanfic AU. Mitchell's a ghost, Annie's a werewolf, and George's a vampire. Wrawr. Probably a one or two shot.

-Except spoilers as you would on Tumblr I guess. I mean, no, no spoilers really since it's a short AU.

-No slash, just the faintest hints of romance between Annie and Mitchell as there is in the show... Mostly just friendship. :)

-Warnings? Cursing. Just a bit.

-I don't own anything and I've never tried to claim that I do.

-Annie-

It /hurt/. I screamed. I screamed louder than I ever had. I could; I was so far out in the woods that no one could hear me. I was safe. I couldn't hurt anyone.

And then the transformation was complete. It all went black.

-Mitchell-

Someone was trying to move in so naturally, I was in a bad mood. I sulked around the house, which made the lights that the happy-looking couple tried to turn on turn off. It made me smile slightly.

They left unhappy with the house. I went back upstairs to my room with the chair and sat in it quietly.

-George-

I saw her from across the room. She smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and took a sip of beer, the last sip, before heading outside where I knew she'd follow. I smiled to myself as I saw her shape follow me into the street and to the alleyway. She probably thought we'd fuck. Boy was she wrong.

I pressed her against the wall and sunk my fangs into her neck, slowly draining her of all her blood.

-Annie-

I yawned and stretched from where I lay curled up under a tree. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings-unfamiliar. I stood up, completely naked, and walked in a random direction. I didn't know where I was going, I rarely did, but I hoped I'd end up /somewhere/. I always did.

After an hour or so of walking I ended up in the backyard of someone. Thankfully they had clothes on the line and conveniently they were women's and were only a size larger than my own. I quickly stole the underpants, jeans, bra and blouse, and ran off to where I hoped would be a main road. I walked along the street when I found it.

Then I smelt something strange. I looked over my shoulder and saw a car approaching. I would've just disregarded the car if not for the fact of the smell. The car drove up next to me and in a flash I was pulled in. Inside, the smell was overwhelming.

There was rambunctious laughter as young men grabbed at me. I squealed and struggled against the men. I didn't know what was happening but the smell! I had to get away!

"Hello, puppy!" one of them hooted at me.

"Awwoooo!" another one hollered.

"Where you headed, bitch?" the third asked.

I struggled against them all, "Get off me!" I yelled at them. One of them hissed at me and I looked over at him. His eyes were black as sheet, his teeth were sharp and fanged. He was a vampire. I had to get away.

Suddenly the driver stopped. He got out of the car and opened the door closest to me. He pulled me out and closed the door behind me. Quickly, he was back in the car and driving off with loud protests from his friends filling the air.

I tried to remember what he looked like. He had very short hair. A long, rectangular face. Quite tall. He had big ears that stuck out from his face and generally made him look like a puppy.

I looked at where I was. I was in the city, all I had to do was catch a cab to my apartment. I could pay them when I got home. I walked a bit further in town before finding a taxi to hail.

-Mitchell-

There wasn't much to do. I walked around the house, thwarting any new buyers that went by. Today though, there were no new buyers. I hated being a ghost. I was always stuck in the same outfit. Being a guy, it didn't bother me /that/ much, but it did bug me. Especially since it was stupid, WWI era clothing. I wanted to wear the leather jackets of today, maybe those gloves I saw that one guy who wanted to buy my house wear.

Being a ghost fucking sucked.

-George-

That poor werewolf. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something. I stopped the car and quickly let her out. Herrick and the boys would give me hell for it but they couldn't give me worse hell than just making me into a vampire. And really, the boys were getting on my nerves and Herrick was just scaring me. I wanted to do my own thing. I didn't want to be a monster anymore. I didn't want to do what the others told me to anymore.

So that night, I looked for her. I found her working at a small cafe. I waltzed up to the counter and ordered a pie and coffee. Her eyes widened at me and she backed away from the counter a bit.

I frowned than smiled slightly, friendly, "I'm not like the others," I tried to sound assuring. She didn't say anything, just put my order into the machine and told me how much it would cost. I handed her the money and took a seat in one of the chairs. A few minutes later, she called my order number and I picked it up. Mundane, but necessary. I looked at her and said, "Do you want to sit with me? Want to know why I didn't let the boys do what they were going to do to you?" she looked around the cafe, there was no one else in there besides two people working the kitchen, one of which was about to leave. She wordlessly nodded and followed me back to my seat. She took the one opposite.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked straightly.

I shrugged and cut a bite of pie off with my fork, "The guys have been kinda getting on my nerves recently. I want to change. I just want to be human, even though I know that's impossible..." I sipped my coffee, "This is pretty good by the way."

"It depends on your definition of /human/..." she said, "if you mean human like flesh, blood, alive, not a monster, not high-level danger on your own then you can never be human. But if you mean blend into society and give up your evil ways and have morals and a job and like I said, blend in, then I'd say anybody could be human."

I nodded and smiled, "I like the way you think."

She nodded a curt 'thank you', "I should, um. Get back to work. Thanks for earlier."

I nodded, even though she didn't really have work to go back to, I understood.

-Annie-(two months later)

George and I had become really close friends. I know, it sounded really strange, a werewolf and a vampire being friends, but we were. I was happier. He was working hard and he was off the blood. It was good.

One day he formed a proposal, "You should get out of this apartment."

I laughed and looked around at my small room, "I guess I should but I just," I shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't needed to move really."

He shook his head, "We should move in together."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

He shrugged, "Anywhere's fine with me. I've been in a crap apartment too so, I'd love to move. Let's go house hunting!" He jumped up, knocking over my only chair which he had been previously sitting in. He laughed and sat it upright.

I giggled at his clumsiness, "Today?" I asked.

"Well why not?" he shrugged. He held out his hand and I daintily took it and stood up. He let go and bowed slightly to me, "After you, your majesty." I laughed and went out my door, him following behind.

-Mitchell-

I was reading the cover of a newspaper that the last potential buyer of my house had carelessly left. It was probably my fourth time reading it.

Then I heard the door open and my mood darkened. I thumped flat back onto the floor from where I was sitting cross-legged on it. I spread out my arms and tried to make a dust-angel but the floor dust was unmoved by me.

Then I heard someone say, "Oh hello there." I snapped my head up, looking at the trio in the room. One was the house buyer, I knew her, the other two were potentials. It was the woman that had said hello to me. I stood up, she couldn't have been speaking to me. I watched them.

The realtor was saying, "Who were you saying hello to?"

The girl looked to her probably-fiancee and they shared a look before looking back to me. The girl said, "Oh nothing. Thought I saw a mouse or something." The realtor quickly looked over in my direction, looking pass me like everyone else had ever done. "Anyway, you were saying?" the woman smiled as she addressed the realtor.

The man kept looking at me though. He smiled at me and nodded his head, inclining he could see me.

Instantly, I felt the greatest joy. I made sure everything worked properly in the house as I followed the probably-couple throughout my house. I hoped they would buy it! Oh, I hoped they would buy it!

-George-

There was a ghost in the house. He looked like a nice enough chap, but we couldn't be for sure until the realtor left and we could talk to him.

I asked if there was a working bathroom but I didn't go to the bathroom, I went to the bathroom door and stood there as the ghost approached me.

"You can see me!" he said excitedly.

I nodded, "Yes I can."

He smiled and almost tried to hug me but fell through me and through the wall. I shivered and waited for him to come back. He did so quickly. "Hah! Sorry! Just so- you can see me!"

I nodded again, "Yes I can. I'm a vampire."

His face grew slightly guarded, "Vampire? Do you kill people? That's not very nice, I got killed I mean," he thought for a moment, "I think I got killed, not sure... But anyway, being a ghost is hell. I won't let you live here if you kill people."

I laughed quietly and whispered, "No, I'm dry. That's my friend in there. She's a werewolf. She can see you too."

The ghost nodded, "Oh so not a couple?"

"Right." I nodded. I stuck out my hand, "I'm George. You are?"

He looked at my hand apologetically, "Sorry. Can't touch... But I'm Mitchell." he stuck out his hand too and we acted as if we could feel each other's grasp. We put our hands down.

"Mitchell, you're not going to like, haunt us or anything are you? We'll be quiet tenants. We just want to feel human." I smiled at Mitchell.

He nodded exuberantly, "Yea, no, you won't even know I'm here!" He smiled back.

"Right then.." I opened the bathroom door and flushed the toiled and turned on the faucet to wash my hands before we headed back to Annie and the realtor.

"Can Annie and I have a moment alone please?" I asked the woman whose name was Marge. She nodded and I led Annie into the kitchen where I foresaw many, many meetings just like this one to occur in the future. Mitchell trailed behind us happily.

Annie had a moment to relax and she turned to Mitchell, "Hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Mitchell! It's very nice to meet you, nobody else can see me," he explained.

"Right, I'm sorry. So, is this where you lived, Mitchell?" Annie asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I died here too." he stopped when he realized what he said, "No! But I mean! Don't let that keep you from living here!"

Annie nodded sympathetically, "It's okay, no worries dear." she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but I went through him. She pulled it away quickly with a, "Sorry!"

Mitchell laughed it off, "No problem! I'm just happy someone can see me."

Annie and turned to me, "So, do you like the house?"

I nodded, "Yea, I like it." I smiled at Annie and Mitchell.

AN: probably a touch of OOC, but I DON'T CARE I MISS ANNIE GEORGE AND MITCHELLLLLLLLLLL. *sobs*


End file.
